<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>at the crack of dawn by TheQueenInTheNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669402">at the crack of dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth'>TheQueenInTheNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:16:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a lot of people at the coffee shop as early as Daisy. In fact, it's just her and one other customer, every single day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>at the crack of dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisy looked up from her laptop when she heard the bell above the door, sure who it would be. Except for the barista, her, and the cute guy now walking in, the coffeeshop was deserted, the same way it was every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had no idea why they insisted on even being open this early since they clearly only had two customers but it gave her a place to hang out and do her work in peace, so she wasn’t complaining. Her roommates were nice but their sleep schedules were about as messed up as hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at the guy as he ambled in, bleary-eyed and with his hair sticking up in all directions. He wore a sweater over what she thought were scrubs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled back and went to order his coffee. He’d get a muffin, too, and sit by the table near the door. He did that every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exchanged glances every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never more, just glances and smiles. She was starting to think she was misreading the situation and he wasn’t planning on making a move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, he wasn’t the only one who could make a move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got up and walked over to him, leaning against the counter as the barista made his coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,”she said.“I’m Daisy. Can I buy you a bagel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”he said, blinking at her slowly and then apparently working through her words.“Oh! Sure, thanks. I’m tired. I mean, Lincoln.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blush creeping up his neck was all sorts of adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Lincoln,”she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bought them both bagels and they went to sit at her table; Daisy closed her laptop and made some room on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what do you study?”Lincoln asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wore a sweater from her uni so the question made sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Journalism.” She wrapped her hands around her mug, relishing in its warmth.“I’m not up because of that, though. I’m a hacktivist.” At his slightly bewildered look, she added,“Hacker activist. It’s a word mashup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Of course.” He smiled at her.“I’m a sleentern. I promise I’m faster once the caffeine kicks in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow in question. He took a sip of his coffee and grinned at her.“Sleep deprived intern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She already liked him, even if he was barely awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days of shared coffee and bagels only confirmed that first impression - and it only got better from there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>